Undercover
by lilAzIaNpride24
Summary: Kono's been undercover for 3 months without even seeing people from her old life. A sweet, fluffy 3 chapter story about Adam and Kono.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm finally here with yet another Adam/Kono fic. People loved it, so I decided to write one. I finally have an idea down, a short one. Probably a two-shot, three if I want to expand my idea. After this, I'm writing a Chicago Fire fic. I've been hooked onto Chicago Fire and there's not enough Mills/Dawson fics, so I'm going to write about them. I really love Chicago Fire, you guys should watch it. It's really good. Chicago Fire is only on it's first season, but it advances quickly and gets right to the action, which I love. New episode tomorrow! 3 :)**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters.**

* * *

****_" Kono." Steve called out as everybody gathered around the smart table._

_"Yeah boss? What do you need me to do?"I rested my hands on the edge of the computer as I looked at everyone. "What's going on?" I asked suspiciously._

_"We have an undercover mission for you." Steve told me._

_"Great. How long will I be staying undercover for?" _

_"We don't know." Chin interjected._

_"If you don't want to do it, we understand." Danny chipped in._

_"No I'm fine. Just brief me."_

_Steve nodded. They all turned their backs on me and faced the monitors. _

_"This-" Chin said as he flicked an image from the smart table to the monitor, "is Gregory Lancaster. He is the head of the Kali organization. We believe that he is a corrupt business man. We have evidence that he'll be meeting with Adam soon to discuss a business deal, we've set up." _

_"Okay, so why do I have to go undercover?"_

_"Well, Lancaster isn't a very... calm man. He tends to be paranoid and sweeps every place he enters for bugs and wires and stuff. We don't know when the meeting is going down, but we need you to be there when it happens. The only way to do that-"_

_"Is to get him to trust me." I finished off for Danny._

_"Correct." He nodded._

_"So how long are we talking about? A week, a month?" I asked curiously. _

_They all simultaneously shrugged at me._

_"We need you to get intimate, but seeing that you are already with someone, we don't want you to go undercover."_

_"No need. A criminal has to go down no matter what the price is, right?" I rhetorically asked. "I'm sure Adam will understand."_

* * *

__"I don't understand!" He retorted.

"Adam, it's my job." I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But Kono, I don't even know how long you'll be undercover. I'm going to miss you." He pouted.

"I'm going to miss you too." I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a passionate and deep kiss.

"I can't believe you have to get intimate with him. I expect you to take like 5 showers when you come back to me."

I chuckled. "I won't like it, at all. I'll just be thinking of you the whole time. I'll have to bite my lip to prevent not screaming out your name." I teased him.

"Really?" He raised a curious eyebrow.

"Really." I pulled away from him and strutted towards the bed.

"Let's make a night of it, before I have to go. I promise I'll be back in no time." I laid on the bed teasingly as I saw him walk over to me.

"You better, I'll be waiting for you everyday." He straddled me and planted deep kisses onto my neck as I threw my head back.

I wondered how I could have a relationship with someone so different from me, but yet so similar. I wondered how I could love someone so much and yet have half of our time being taken away by work.

I loved Adam, I really did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I decided that I would write the whole story right now and post it up right after. I also decided that this will be a 3 chapter Adam/Kono fic. I hope you guys enjoy~ Don't forget to review! No hate though. :) 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters.**

* * *

****"Do you really have to go?" Adam pouted as he walked me out of the house with my suitcase.

I nodded. "I don't want to, but I have to. I have to protect the island of Hawaii." I smiled half heartedly, trying to smile proudly.

"Promise you'll be careful and text me anytime you're free okay?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

I nodded. "I promise." I gave him a gentle kiss, not driven with desire and passion, but a small one that showed love.

He let me go, but held onto my hand as he walked me out the gate of the mansion towards the Danny's Camaro.

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you too." I gave him another kiss and placed my suitcase in the trunk of Danny's car. He opened up the passenger seat for me as I stepped in and waved goodbye. He shut the door and stepped back as Danny drove us to Five-0 HQ. From the rear-view mirror I could see a disappointed Adam Noshimuri - one hand shoved into his pocket, other waving goodbye - sending me off to the hands of a creep.

_~At Five-0 HQ~_

__I hugged everybody as they wished me good luck. Chin, especially, had a hard time letting me go.

"Chin. I have to go now." I said as I let go of him. His arms grasped me tightly as my arms swung free. "Chin..." I said again.

Danny and Steve had to pry Chin off of me to get me going.

"I'm sorry. I just, I just want to protect you. Make sure you're careful okay?" He questioned.

"Yeah, cus. I'll be careful and I'll be okay. I'll be back before you know it." I gave them a brave grin and walked out the door towards the worst undercover I would ever experience.

_~At some bar~_

__I walked up to the bar counter, fully aware that I was sitting next to Lancaster - the 30 something year old millionare - , and parked my suitcase next to my stool.

"Scotch on the rocks." I told the bartender.

"A woman who can drink hard liquor. Rare to see." He said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Well, there has to be someone to drink it. Why not me?" I said as I tapped my fingers on the straw counter.

"Lancaster, Gregory Lancaster." He turned on his bar stool and held out his hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the bartender place a coaster and my glass of scotch in front of me.

"Julie Kealoha." I stuck my hand out. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He raised his bottle up in the air and I did the same. We tapped glasses and drank.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Last chapter! Enjoy~ Please R&R :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters on the show. :) I wish I did though...**

* * *

****I sat on the passenger seat of Gregory's car as we drove to a business meeting.

"Where are we going babe?" I asked him.

"This guy's house. This guy runs a local 'business' like us. He's the head of the Yakuza." My heart skipped a beat as he said Yakuza.

It's been 3 months. 3 months of pretending that I was someone else. 3 months of not seeing Five-0. 3 months of not sleeping in my own bed. 3 months of sexual encounters with this bastard. And 3 months of not seeing Adam. Of course I texted him once in a while, but I wanted to hear his voice. I wanted to let him know I was okay.

I calmed myself down and asked him, "What's the guy's name?"

"His name is Noshimuri. Adam Noshimuri." I almost passed out when I heard him say his name.

"You okay babe?" He looked at me with fake worry.

"Yeah, just motion sickness." I cracked the window open almost all the way down, so I could feel the wind blowing in my hair.

I fished my phone out of my jean pocket and quickly texted Chin.

_To: Chin-Ho Kelly_

_Yo, cuz. We're heading to Adam's finally! Set up quickly. Make sure you're out of sight._

_From: Kono K._

I then clicked on Adam's number and texted him as fast as I could.

_To: Adam Noshimuri_

_Adam, pretend you don't know me. Lancaster and I are en route to your place. Tell every guard to pretend like they don't know me. Don't respond to this message. Love you. 3 XOXOXOXO_

_From: Kono K._

I shoved the phone in my pocket and stared blankly at the passing houses. Finally, we were taking him down. Finally, my life was going to go back to normal.

* * *

__I headed toward the familiar front gates and we were stopped by the front guard, Ishio.

"IDs please." He said in the husky and threatening voice of his. Once you actually get to know him, he was really nice. I wondered how he got involved with the Yakuza.

I handed him my fake ID and he looked at me. I gave him a slight nod and he handed it back to me.

We walked down the familiar foyer and was guided to Adam's "for business-purposes only" conference room.

The man that guided us, Kenji, opened the conference door for us. I gave him a thank you nod and followed Gregory.

"Good afternoon." A handsome Adam with slight stubble greeted us. Oh how I wanted him. I gave him a slight smile as we sat down across from Adam. He looked hot and sexy. He looked tired and somewhat exhausted. I saw a twinkle in his warm brown eyes that read "I've missed you so much."

"Good afternoon Mr. Noshimuri." Gregory addresses himself and myself, "Thank you for meeting us, this is my girlfriend Julie Kealoha." He placed a hand on my upper back and I twinged at the word girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Kealoha." Adam stuck out his hand.

"Likewise." I calmly stated. I shook his warm familiar hand and gave him a teasing smile. He smiled back.

"Now shall we get down to business?" Adam asked.

"I agree." I stated.

"Okay. What would you like from me Mr. Lancaster?" Adam asked in his husky voice.

"I want your services."

"Can you specify? I don't understand what you mean." Adam intertwined his hands together and placed it on the table.

"The Lancaster Organization has had a little trouble. We need the Yakuza to help clean up out mess."

"What kind of mess?" Adam asked curiously.

"Let's just say, there's going to be a lot of funerals in the near future."

"Gregory, can you stand up for a sec?" I asked.

"I'm in the middle of a deal here babe." He turned towards me.

Adam stood up.

"Don't worry Adam, I got this." I said subtly "And don't call me babe. I ain't your girlfriend." I roughly put his hands behind his back and told him his rights, "Gregory Lancaster, you are under arrest for the countless murders and assault. You have to the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do may be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future." I read him the Miranda warning and called Five-0 to the the honors.

Steve cuffed him tightly and before the punch, Chin said to Gregory. "You son of a bitch." Then he punched him. Gregory fell to the floor and his nose started bleeding.

"That's assault." He spat out blood.

"Well, I don't give a shit." Danny chimed in.

"May I please?" Adam pouted.

"Sure." Steve responded.

"Thank you so much." Adam stepped forward and gave him a hard right hook with caused bleeding in his mouth. "That's for fucking my girlfriend."

"Seriously? Do you have to say that?" Chin asked with an attitude.

"Sorry." He apologized.

I walked up to Gregory and gave him another hard left hook. "That's just cause." I sneered. I then turned towards Adam and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Oh come on Julie, we had something." He pleaded.

"My name ain't Julie, it's Office Kalakaua and we didn't have shit. Undercover. Look it up." I spat out.

I wrapped my arm around Adam's waist and told the rest of Five-0 "Get him out of here."

Once they left, I wrapped my arm around Adam's neck and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Now let's take the first of five showers shall we?" He teased.

"Let's." I agreed.

Suddenly, I was in the arms of Adam, bridal style.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered.

"I missed you too." He planted a kiss on my forehead and carried me to the bathroom.


End file.
